TNA Booking Feuds for 18 monts June 2011 Dec 2012
by sitebender
Summary: Exactly what the title states, this will book feuds along with their final outcomes and build some new stars and push old ones.


AJ takes out Bubba to end the feud Destination X: Kurt takes out Anderson for the title and Kurt drops everything but the wrestling

Destination X has an X division 8 man tournament - Winner gets X-division shot against Abyss - KAZ wins tournament over Brian Kendrick who can be secretly jealous KAZ beats Abyss in a big match that means something Beer Money keep their tag belts PROTECT Robert Rude and have him do stellar promos Destination X: Beer Money vs SEX (Elix & Daniels or Elix & Low Ki)

Joe as a heel goes against a loving husband Jeff Jarrett - Joe laughs at his love for his wife and how he should go home to be with her - Let the real men wrestle - Karen is slowly forgotten, because she's an overwhelming heel right now

AJ vs Kurt in a brief feud of good guy vs good.  
>- Sure we've seen it<p>

Minor feuds - RVD vs Sting out of respect - Anderson vs Crimson - Morgan vs Gunner?  
>- KAZ vs Kendrick - Eric Young vs Shelley or Anderson (Eric's wit flies circles around Anderson)<br>- Beer Money vs ... idk Dreamer / Bully Ray?

Feuds last 2 or 3 months... (these are the final scores of the feud not details of every match)  
>- Kurt goes over AJ, gets a handshake: Make the match feel big - RVD over Sting in a serious match that means something - Joe cripples Jarrett and gets a title shot against Kurt - Crimson over Anderson - Morgan over Gunner - KAZ over Kendrick - Young over whoever - Beer Money over Dreamer &amp; Bully Ray<p>

New feuds star in Sept or Oct - A respect match for the belt, RVD vs Angle - A heated up heel Joe vs Sting - Face Jarrett vs a sadistic Abyss that loves looking at Jeff's wife - Morgan vs Crimson to see who's the best Morgan gets heelish - pretty boy KAZ vs smartass Shelley - heel Kendrick vs EY - Heel Anderson & Gunner vs Beer Money (protect Rude, make him look good)

2 or 3 months later in December or January the feuds end (these are the final scores of the feud not details of every match)  
>- Angle over RVD with a the winner holding up the loser's arm.<br>- Joe over Sting - Jarrett over Abyss... by blinding him for looking at his wife - Morgan over Crimson ending the streak... through cheating - KAZ over Shelley - Kendrick over EY, because as comedy, EY doesn't need wins - Beer Money wins and looks good

New feuds start (January)  
>- Joe is on a streak and has been on a streak since June - mega destructive Joe vs great wrestler Kurt Angle for the belt - RVD vs an arrogant heel Morgan - Sting vs Abyss (seen it before, Sting tries to bring Abyss to god)<br>- AJ vs Kendrick or Shelley - Beer Money vs... idk Mexican America?  
>- KAZ vs idk some new Cruiserweight challenger... Daniels maybe?<br>- Crimson who is down in the dumps teams with an uplifting EY vs Gunner & Kennedy - Jarrett vs Robbie E... they both have women, it can be TNA's 1st class couple vs no class couple

The feuds end in February or March (these are the final scores of the feud not details of every match)  
>- Joe doesn't just win the title, he injures Kurt - Joe puts everyone on notice, he'll clear out the TNA roster and no one can stop him - RVD over Morgan - AJ over Shelley - Sting over Abyss after the monster doesn't find jesus - Beer Money is on fire and you've been protecting Roode all this time - KAZ over Daniels or a time limit draw and a sign of respect - Crimson &amp; EY over Gunner &amp; Kennedy - Jarret clearly over Robbie E<p>

New feuds start in February or March wow...  
>- Joe goes through workers on TV crippling everyone leading to...<br>- RVD vs Sting on free TV for a title shot - Joe vs RVD an injured Angle is rooting for RVD - heel Morgan vs Sting - Beer Money... uh I've run out of people... lets Say MCMGs came back - KAZ & AJ vs Gunner & Kennedy - Crimson & EY & Red vs Bubba & Dreamer & Abyss - Jarrett vs Kendrick who is Karen's yoga instructor he gets touchy feely

Feuds end in May or June... wow this is going far - Joe destroys RVD and breaks his leg or something - Sting over heel Morgan - MCMG over James Storm or get screwed out of the titles somehow - KAZ & AJ over Gunner & Kennedy - Bubba & Dreamer & Abyss over and look hardcoreeeeeee - Jarrett over Kendrick

New feuds start in May or June 2012 - Joe vs Sting who earns his title shot and talks about what a cancer Joe is - Joe injures James Storm, breaks his leg on TV - RVD on crutches - Angle doing rehab hanging out with his kids... but he looks forward to kicking Joe's ass - Roode wants Joe bad!  
>- Roode vs Morgan who thinks Roode isn't shit without a tag partner - Bubba vs Jarrett cuz Bubba was intimidating Jarrett's woman backstage - KAZ vs someone... Robbie E? Crimson? idk - AJ vs Daniels who challenges AJ for leadership of Fortune - MCMG vs EY &amp; Red (X-division tag match)<br>- Kennedy & Gunner vs eh does it matter at this point? Kennedy vs Gunner

Feuds end in August or September 2012... dang a year...  
>- Joe destroys Sting and puts him on the shelf - Roode over Morgan - AJ over Daniels, but regrets that it had to come to this. Daniels is broken and angry - KAZ over whoever - MCMG over EY &amp; Red - Kennedy over Gunner - Jarrett over Bubba and Jarrett loves his wife woo<p>

Start new feuds - fiery Roode vs Joe and he goes through a lot to get his title shot - Joe goes through Fortune on free TV one by one by one - KAZ on the shelf, AJ on the shelf - Joe gets off leaving Roode last, he knows Joe's gonna kill him - Angle is gearing up for a return - RVD & Sting are still in wheelchairs, but ready to come back - Heel Daniels vs EY - Jarrett vs Morgan, the DNA of TNA to Karen - MCMG vs some team - Kennedy & Gunner vs Bubba & Abyss

The feuds end in November or December 2012... wow - A pashionate Roode beats Joe doing what no one could do...  
>- Roode defeated a Joe who went 18 months undefeated - Lets just say Joe slips or something - Joe goes to the bottom of the ladder...<br>- You know who's waiting on Joe's rise to the top?  
>- Everyone he put on the shelf and you have another year of feuds for Joe - Roode is made, because he was protected for 18 months - KAZ was made, because he was protected for 18 months - Jarrett was kept strong, because he was protected for 18 months - You then have 4 tent posts - Sting, RVD and AJ were kept strong too... until they met Joe <p>


End file.
